


[尾号三]已读不回3-4

by Liaishere



Series: 已读不回 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaishere/pseuds/Liaishere
Relationships: 尾号三
Series: 已读不回 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873201
Kudos: 4





	[尾号三]已读不回3-4

03

李东赫跟罗渽民赶到的时候，已经是正午。罗渽民先一步下了车，沿着小路往院子走。

房子买在郊区，从市区开过来快一小时，想来是两个人为了跟大家族划分距离。房院宽敞，隔老远就看见钟辰乐和朴志晟在院前草地上坐着，朴志晟眼睛尖，一眼望见他，站起来冲罗渽民挥手。

“渽民哥！”钟辰乐顺着朴志晟的手势看过去，立刻乐淘淘地大声喊他名字。

“小鬼们，”罗渽民摘下帽子，捏在手上慢步走过去，“好久不见啊。”

三个人还没寒暄几句，李帝努从屋里走出来，手上端着烧烤炉，看见罗渽民就打声招呼：“渽民过来了，搭把手。”

“嗯，东赫去停车了，”罗渽民一边说一边接过他手里的烧烤架，“中午吃烧烤啊？”

“这两个跟我说了好几天，要吃肉要吃肉，”李帝努指了指已经跑远处逗猫的两个人，“刚好家里有准备BBQ的材料，那就一起吃烤肉吧。”

罗渽民点点头，眼睛往屋里瞥一下，问：“他人呢？厨房吗？”

“是，”李帝努笑起来，“我帮不上什么忙，被赶出来先收拾架子。”

“哦，那我过去看看能不能搭把手。”罗渽民说，“厨房在哪儿呢？”

李帝努停下摆弄烧烤架的手，推推鼻梁上架着的眼镜，给罗渽民指路：“进门左手边，往里面走就行。”

新屋没什么生活气息，家具都还没配齐，房间显得更宽敞了。装修得倒是简单，听说黄仁俊是学美术出身，想来品味自然好。罗渽民一路走进去，没急着往厨房去，在一楼转悠一圈，站在靠南那边，瞧见一扇屋门没关严，罗渽民顺着门缝望进去——只能看到一张铺着白色床单的大床上面摆了四五个姆明玩偶，床具像没有认真收拾好，有点皱皱巴巴的。他站着看了一会儿，伸手握住门把，关上了门。

厨房当真只有黄仁俊一个人在忙活，窗户全被打开，屋外新栽的矮树枝丫伸进来，遮下一片影。窗台上立了台小音箱，大中午的放着纯钢琴版本的《wonderful tonight》。罗渽民在厨房里站了好一会儿，就看黄仁俊背影——穿了件纯白T恤，腰间扎一条蓝色棉麻围裙，忙忙碌碌的。

罗渽民用眼睛丈量他的腰围，算着算着自己无声笑起来，这才郑重凑过去开口问道：“需要我帮忙吗？”

黄仁俊被他这一声吓了一跳，手里正在给鸡翅划口子，结果一下就把口子划在自己手上，疼得倒吸一口气，把刀扔在一边，转过身看见是罗渽民，没说话，眉头皱起来了。

罗渽民眉头比他皱得紧，快步走上前，拉过黄仁俊受伤的手指看，伤口不深，就是正划在指腹上，血迹洇出的瞬间，罗渽民低头把黄仁俊手指含进了嘴里。

“别——”黄仁俊声音卡在喉咙里，屏住气息，要说的话全被罗渽民抬眸的眼神挡回去。

黄仁俊没有再说话。罗渽民收回目光，舌尖很快卷走血迹，开口同他道歉，声音都刻意放轻：“真抱歉，吓到你。”

黄仁俊低头摆摆手：“没关系，小伤口，”很快错开身子从罗渽民身边走去门口，“我去拿创可贴。”

他是跑开的。罗渽民靠在门框上，看黄仁俊顺着长廊小步跑到客厅里，正撞上进来取东西的李帝努——两个人四目相对的瞬间，黄仁俊整个人忽然就放松了，腰背肌肉都软下来，一言不发地把受伤手指伸向李帝努。

罗渽民隐隐约约听到他们私语，李帝努像是在问：“怎么划伤了？”

黄仁俊任李帝努拉过他的手，小心翼翼吹了吹气，他张嘴嘟囔句什么，李帝努立刻牵着他的手腕将人拉到储物柜边，弯下腰翻找起来，大概是在寻创可贴。黄仁俊腰背挺得笔直，整个人迎着倾泻进屋的夏日艳阳站立，忽然转头看向长廊尽头。

他眼睛瞪圆，嘴角抿着，又好奇又机警，像聊斋里初次幻化成人的白狐。罗渽民原本冷着的脸，在看到他回眸瞬间，笑得比烈日更艳。

04  
害黄仁俊划伤手的是罗渽民，他因此捡起厨房没做完的准备工作，清洗蔬菜，腌制烤肉。最后出来的成果意外的成功，朴志晟对此赞不绝口。

“烤肉有什么做的，肉腌好了就好了。再说，把你扔在外面三年，什么都吃不惯，也能练出来。”罗渽民笑着伸手擦他嘴角边的食物残渣。

“哥你太谦虚了，人和人不一样的，”钟辰乐嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊地含糊道，“朴志晟啊，就是传说中脖子上挂个饼都能饿死的懒蛋。”

“辰乐啊——”朴志晟大手一伸，要去捂钟辰乐的嘴，对方“呀”的一声叫起来，躲到罗渽民身后去。

“好了，”李帝努把刚烤好的肉分到两个小孩儿盘子里，试图停止闹剧，“吃吧吃吧，怎么吃都堵不住嘴？”

一顿烧烤吃到太阳下山，郊区安静，天暗下来一切都收了声。院里支了个紫藤架，李帝努招呼几位客人一同坐在藤椅上，就着夜色闲聊。大家东扯西扯的，又说了很多小时候的故事。黄仁俊从未参与过这些故事，眼睛亮亮的，听的时候始终带着笑。李东赫说起来学校里罗渽民和李帝努都是风云人物，情书收到手软，简直造福了门口卖本子的商贩。

“都写了什么？”黄仁俊偏头去问靠在自己肩上的李帝努。

“不知道，没看过。”李帝努弯着眼睛摇摇脑袋。

“这个我作证，绝对的真话。但凡他那时候看过一两封，也不至于追你的时候半个字也写不出来。”李东赫拆自家兄弟的台一点不手软，眼看着李帝努一下瞪起眼睛要他噤声，李东赫立刻转话题去问罗渽民：“渽民呢，看过吗？”

“看，”罗渽民笑李帝努那个被抓包的样子，嘴里应答，“我每封都看。”

“真假？有没有什么记住的？”李东赫来了兴致，追问道。

“有啊，”罗渽民低头笑，说：“其实很老套的，就是一句歌词——You look wonderful tonight.”

“就这一句？”

“就这一句。”

“看看，”李东赫啧了两声，跟李帝努和黄仁俊说，“这人臭屁不臭屁，别人的心意半点没记住，就记住被人夸了。”

三个人一起笑起来。罗渽民看起来很无可奈何地样子，手遮住额头，撩起头发，视线一点点抬高，将黄仁俊那个不尴不尬的笑容收进眼里，很快转开头，一同笑起来。四个人正玩笑着，听见钟辰乐哼唧了两声。

钟辰乐和朴志晟两个典型的饭饱瘫，再加上刚才吃烧烤的时候贪嘴，没少喝啤酒，钟辰乐躺在朴志晟腿上就去会了周公，瞌睡虫会传染，朴志晟眼睛也眯起来。

“志晟，”罗渽民叫他名字，看他勉勉强强睁开眼睛，问，“困了吗？”

“不困。”朴志晟下意识反驳。

“不困睁开眼睛说话。”罗渽民逗他。

“哥，”朴志晟哼哼唧唧地说，“睁开了——”

“你可算拉倒吧，”李东赫打个大哈欠，“瞧着你那样我都困了。”他转头对着李帝努说，“我也没劲儿开车回去了，今天不然就睡你俩这吧。”

李帝努看着也是有点喝茫的样子，听李东赫这么说，懒洋洋地点头：“那就都睡这里吧，渽民也不要回去了。”

他一站起来就有点晕头，踉跄一下，罗渽民立刻伸手去扶他，看到黄仁俊也拖着李帝努半边身子，两人对视一眼，罗渽民松了手，把李帝努让过去。

“客房在哪边？”罗渽民问。

“楼上有三间客房，要有人挤一下了。”黄仁俊答他。

罗渽民指了指两个小的，笑着说：“那就委屈我们两位小朋友了，”黄仁俊听到也笑了，罗渽民说，“好了，你们也快去休息吧，今天辛苦招待了。”说完就转身去推靠在椅子上打盹的李东赫，一人架起来一个已经睡死了的小孩儿，往二楼去了。

罗渽民拖着朴志晟，一边走一边微微偏过头去看身后还站在廊下的黄仁俊。

“走啦。”黄仁俊晃晃靠在自己身上的李帝努，对方不应声也不动弹，“又耍无赖啦？”

李帝努原本靠着黄仁俊，由人搀扶着，听了这句站起身来。罗渽民瞥见他一个背影，严丝合缝地罩住黄仁俊。

“装醉好玩吗？”黄仁俊大概是在笑。

“好玩啊。”李帝努也笑了，声音清清亮亮的。

罗渽民架着朴志晟上到二楼转角处，最后看到李帝努结实的脊背上面，由下向上攀附着两条细瘦手臂，罗渽民看着那手指慢慢蜷缩起来，抓皱了李帝努的T恤，左手食指上的创可贴被蹭掉，无声掉落在地上。

罗渽民那天最后的记忆点，是那片创可贴上画的白色姆明。


End file.
